


Покер с акулой

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покер, говорит Ксавье, это всего лишь удача и умение блефовать. Ничего сложного. А, значит, и ничего интересного.<br/>Эрик может с этим поспорить, но, зная каким Чарльз может быть упрямым, предпочитает действовать иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покер с акулой

\- Повышаю, - говорит Эрик, двигая небольшую стопку фишек на середину стола и внимательно следя за своим оппонентом.

Чарльз задумчиво закусывает губу, переводя взгляд удивительных голубых глаз со своих карт на фишки Эрика и обратно.

Ксавье смотрит куда-то в бок и хмурится, видимо, припоминая комбинации.

\- Я пас, - говорит он наконец и складывает карты перед собой рубашкой вверх.

Улыбка, едва появившаяся на лице Эрика, тут же гаснет. Он как-то раздражённо сгребает совсем небольшую горку фишек ближе к себе, отмечая, что счёт почти сравнялся. Чарльз не делает крупных ставок и, сколько бы Лэншерр не пытался его подколоть и раззадорить, так и не проникается азартом покера.

Эрик тяжело вздыхает и переворачивает свои карты, демонстрируя их Ксавье.

\- Две пары, - сухо говорит Лэншерр. - А что было у тебя?

Чарльз пожимает плечами, лениво показывая свои карты.

\- Я забыл, как это называется, - говорит он.

Эрик несколько раз переводит взгляд с Ксавье на его карты, пытаясь понять, насколько парень серьезно.

\- Это называется каре, - ласково произносит Лэншерр, но интонации в его голосе какие-то пугающие. - Ты мог бы выиграть, если бы не спасовал.

Чарльз улыбается ему уголками губ и выглядит сейчас так трогательно, что Эрику хочется послать к чёрту весь этот треклятый покер и завалить Чарльза прямо на холодном полу. Но этого, кажется, Ксавье и добивается.

\- Чарльз, - жёстко начинает Лэншерр, но, спохватываясь, меняет интонацию. - У тебя просто нет стимула. Ты не хочешь победить.

\- Не хочу, - равнодушно пожимает плечами тот, сцепляя пальцы в замок и откидываясь на спинку кресла, наблюдая за Эриком из-под опущенных ресниц.

Когда они играли в шахматы, всё было проще. Шахматы могут целиком и полностью захватить гениальный ум Ксавье. Победа в этой игре сродни победе на настоящем поле битвы. Это восхищает Чарльза. Будоражит его сознание. Дарит чувство превосходства.

Покер, говорит Ксавье, это всего лишь удача и умение блефовать. Ничего сложного. А, значит, и ничего интересного. Эрик может с этим поспорить, но, зная каким Чарльз может быть упрямым, предпочитает действовать иначе.

Мужчина легко поднимается со своего места и подходит к Ксавье почти вплотную. Тот всё ещё не шевелится, внимательно, тем не менее, следя за передвижениями мужчины. Эрик опускает руку на щёку Чарльза, чуть поглаживая большим пальцем, обводит контур губ, а затем, наклонившись, целует в самый их уголок.

\- Думаю, я могу дать тебе стимул, - шепчет Лэншерр прямо в приоткрытые губы. Его дыхание опаляет кожу Чарльза. - Хочешь знать, что я сделаю, если ты победишь?

\- Да, - выдыхает Ксавье, жмурясь. Не в силах больше поддерживать зрительный контакт.

Эрик улыбается своей широкой жутковатой улыбкой и склоняется к уху Ксавье, что-то жарко ему шепча, от чего к щекам парня приливает кровь и он до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в подлокотники. Мужчина наконец отстраняется, несколько секунд довольно созерцая красные пятна, которыми покрылось лицо Чарльза.

\- Только если ты победишь, - напоминает Эрик и невесомо касается губами алой щеки. Он возвращается на своё место, кидает на стол две фишки и начинает раздавать карты, пока Чарльз ставит большой блайнд.

\- Повышаю, - улыбается Эрик, добавляя к фишкам на столе ещё десять.

\- Отвечаю, - говорит Чарльз каким-то не своим голосом.

***

Чарльз смотрит так внимательно, что Лэншерр невольно ежится. Боится оступиться. Эрик ещё раз равнодушно оглядывает лежащие на столе карты, затем заглядывает в свои, фыркает и переводит взгляд на Ксавье, лениво постукивая пальцами по столу. Ожидая его решения.

Чарльз снова кусает губу, как делает это всегда, когда карты у него не очень хорошие. И который кон подряд это выдаёт с потрохами его жалкие попытки блефа.

Хотя Эрик не может не признать, что парень старается. Так старается, что они вновь почти сравняли счёт. Лэншерр пару раз даже задумывается о том, чтобы поддаться и не расстраивать Чарльза, но азарт игры захватывает его с головой, заставляя выкладываться по полной. Смотреть. Слушать. Предугадывать.

\- Иду ва-банк, - говорит наконец Ксавье, сдвигая все свои фишки на середину.

Он старается выглядеть расслабленным и даже откидывается на спинку кресла, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что абсолютно уверен в своей победе.

И Эрик не сомневается. Пересчитывает фишки Чарльза и двигает такое же количество своих, подмечая, что их у него остаётся совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Отвечаю, - говорит наконец Эрик. - Раскрываем.

И резко переворачивает свои карты заученным движением. Видя, как Чарльз небрежно проделывает то же самое.

На столе - две шестёрки, четвёрка, двойка и туз. У Эрика - пятёрка и тройка.

\- Стрит, - объявляет Лэншерр, тут же пытаясь разглядеть карты Ксавье.

\- Фулл хауз, - говорит тот раньше, чем Эрик успевает посмотреть. - Кажется, я победил?

Вот тебе и не умеет блефовать.

Мужчина ошарашенно смотрит на Чарльза. Тот разве что не мурчит от удовольствия, наклоняясь над столом и сгребая все фишки на свою сторону. Эрику стоило раньше догадаться. Слишком уж усиленно Ксавье прикидывался простаком и неумехой, и вот тебе, пожалуйста. Всё же сумел обхитрить. Теперь действовать нужно втрое осторожнее, фишек осталось - всего ничего.

Чарльз сдаёт карты и, только заглянув в свои, сразу поднимает ставку. Эрику не остаётся ничего, кроме как ответить.

Стопка стремительно уменьшается и, когда Чарльз выкладывает первые три карты, у Эрика будто гора с плеч падает. Все три - одной масти. Той же, что и карты у Лэншерра на руках. Что ж... Пожалуй, больше ему терять нечего.

\- Ва-банк, - говорит Эрик.

Чарльз, даже не колеблясь, отвечает. Эрик переворачивает свои карты и терпеливо ждёт, пока Ксавье покажет свои и выложит оставшиеся на стол.

Лэншерр жадно следит за лицом парня, пытаясь высмотреть хотя бы тень выдающих его эмоций, но Чарльз держится просто прекрасно. Улыбка не сходит с губ с самого начала кона. Руки не трясутся. Даже дышит он ровно. Эрик в очередной раз поражается, как мог повестись на его дешёвый спектакль. Что ж... Чарльз смог удивить его сегодня.

Ксавье кладёт на стол последнюю карту. Эрик чувствует, что задыхается.

Не бывает такого! Не может одному человеку так катастрофически везти!

\- Так кто выиграл? - невинно хлопая глазами, спрашивает Чарльз. - Я не особо помню, что главнее.

У него комбинация из четырёх валетов.

Эрик десять раз меняется в лице, всерьёз сдерживаясь, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь резкое. Наконец он расслабляется, пальцы перестают впиваться в подлокотники. Лэншерр даже выдавливает из себя улыбку.

\- Ты выиграл, Чарльз, - спокойно говорит он, приподнимаясь со своего кресла. - Видишь. Стоило лишь захотеть.

Ксавье как-то загадочно улыбается и тоже встаёт, старательно отводя взгляд.

Эрик усмехается и вдруг резко поворачивается к столу, сметая с него фишки, которые тут же разлетаются по комнате, шлепаясь на пол с глухим стуком.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он тихо, не оборачиваясь к Чарльзу.

Ксавье послушно подходит почти вплотную, склоняясь и утыкаясь носом в шею Эрика. Чарльз прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая запах. И улыбается уголками губ. Лэншерр оборачивается, и теперь они едва не сталкиваются носами.

Эрик осторожно ведёт рукой, и ремень на штанах Ксавье сам расстёгивается. Язычок молнии на ширинке движется вниз. Лэншерр не тянет время, сразу же сдавливая пальцами плечи Чарльза и толкая его к столу.

Чарльз чуть подтягивается на руках, усаживаясь на стол. Эрик встает между разведенных коленей и опирается руками в по обе стороны от парня. Лэншерр набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и припадает к губам Чарльза, проталкивает внутрь язык, вовлекая Ксавье в жадный, настойчивый поцелуй. Чарльз отвечает, едва не задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций, и выгибает спину, крепче прижимаясь к Эрику. Тот разрывает поцелуй, тут же касаясь губами порозовевшей скулы, спускаясь ниже, припадая к нежной бледной коже шеи. Чуть прихватывает зубами, оставляя свои метки.

Чарльз в его руках едва дышит, восторженно отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Лэншерр усмехается и поднимает руку, запуская пальцы в волосы Ксавье, слегка оттягивая их. Эрик поднимает и вторую руку, чтобы обнять ей Чарльза за талию, но чувствует, как к ладони что-то прилипает.

Не прекращая покрывать поцелуями изгиб шеи, Эрик приоткрывает глаза, глядя на руку.

Карта. Осталась от последнего кона. Эрик не успел смахнуть их со стола.

Мужчина встряхивает рукой, и карта опускается в сторону других таких же, лежащих рубашкой вниз. Лэншерр вновь закрывает глаза, одной рукой расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке Чарльза, как вдруг его осеняет.

Эрик опасливо косится на Чарльза, который, блаженно прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, послушно принимает его ласки и только крепче вцепляется в его плечи. Лэншерр тяжело вздыхает, отпускает полы рубашки Ксавье и прижимает парня к себе, опуская подбородок ему на плечо. Чуть поворачивает голову и целует кожу за ухом.

Эрик одной рукой поглаживает спину Чарльза, а второй торопливо разгребает карты, сметённые в одну кучу.

И едва не замирает, когда наконец рассматривает их.

Среди пяти карт, которые лежали на столе во время кона, нет ни одного валета.

А, значит, его обманули. Уже дважды за сегодняшний день.

Что ж... Он этого так не оставит.

Эрик отстраняется, опуская ладонь на щёку Ксавье. Чарльз распахивает глаза, помутневшие от желания. Он будто совсем не понимает, что происходит. Чарльз тянется вперёд за поцелуем, но Эрик уходит от касания губ.

Лэншерр заставляет парня приподняться, стаскивая с него брюки вместе с бельём и отпихивая их, не глядя, куда-то в сторону. Чарльз остаётся в одних носках и расстёгнутой рубашке. Он смешно болтает ногами, сидя у края стола и ожидая, что будет делать Лэншерр.

Что ж. Эрик собирается сделать то, что обещал Чарльзу в обмен на победу. А тот всё же победил, хоть и не совсем честно. Вернее, совсем не честно.

Но час расплаты ещё настанет.

Эрик опускается на колени меж разведённых ног Ксавье. Член парня прижимается к его животу, и Чарльз едва сдерживается, чтобы не коснуться себя. Всё равно Лэншерр ему этого не позволит.

Эрик опускает руку на бедро Чарльза, второй рукой касаясь его вставшего члена, аккуратно поглаживая. Ксавье кусает губы, вцепляясь пальцами в край стола. Ему требуется всё его самообладание, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, от одних только осторожных прикосновений.

Эрик вдруг замирает, и Чарльз, не выдерживая паузы, сам толкается ему в руку. Лэншерр сдавливает свободной ладонью бедро парня и наклоняется вперёд, обхватывая ртом головку члена. Наслаждаясь тем, как стонет и выгибается Чарльз. Как шепчет его имя.

Эрик прикрывает глаза и пытается расслабить горло, чтобы принять как можно глубже. Ксавье вновь не сдерживает толчок, и Лэншерр несильно шлёпает его по ноге. Эрик обводит языком член Чарльза и начинает двигаться, выжимая из парня тяжелые вздохи и совсем уж пошлые стоны. Чарльз опускает руку на затылок мужчины, зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы. Второй рукой сжимая ладонь Эрика на своём бедре. Царапая кожу всякий раз, как Эрик насаживается на него ртом.

Внизу живота завязывается узел, и Ксавье как-то неловко дёргает ногой, задевая Эрика. Лэншерр видит, что тот близок к финалу. Мужчина вбирает член так глубоко, что головка касается задней стенки горла, и вдруг отстраняется с пошлым звуком, быстро опуская ладонь на член Чарльза и сдавливая у основания. Не давая тому кончить.

В ответ вновь слышится стон. На этот раз возмущённый и разочарованный.

\- Это не честно, - хнычет Ксавье.

Лэншерр приподнимается, опираясь о бёдра Чарльза, и наклоняется к самому его лицу, практически шипя в приоткрытые губы:

\- Кто бы говорил.

Чарльз широко распахивает потемневшие глаза и несколько секунд смотрит на Эрика не моргая. Затем отворачивается, глядя куда-то в пол. И грустно улыбается.

\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я выиграл, - задумчиво тянет он, ерзая на столе.

Эрик ловит его лицо, больно впивая пальцы в щёки, и разворачивает Чарльза к себе. Касается раскрытых губ, не углубляя поцелуй.

\- Хотел, - шепчет он. - И выполнил свою часть сделки. В конце концов, я не обещал, что дам тебе кончить, маленький шулер.

Чарльз слабо пихает Лэншерра в грудь.

\- Кто ещё шулер, - возмущённо говорит он.

Но Эрик его уже не слушает. Он отстраняется, торопливо поправляя на себе одежду и, пробурчав что-то себе под нос, направляется к выходу из гостиной.

\- Эй! - почти так же возмущенно, как и пару минут назад, восклицает Чарльз. - Ты же не собираешься уйти? Оставить меня здесь... в таком виде?

Эрик останавливается в дверном проёме и несколько секунд смотрит на распластавшегося по столу Ксавье. Всё ещё возбужденного.

Чарльз скидывает с плеч рубашку. Но Лэншерр остается не преклонен.

\- Может быть, так я и поступлю, - говорит наконец он. - А может и нет. Вот и думай теперь. И не смей больше лезть ко мне в голову.

И Эрик ныряет за дверь, напевая себе под нос привязчивую песенку, на случай, если Чарльз всё-таки решит прочесть его мысли.

***

Он возвращается так быстро, как только может.

Дорога до комнаты и обратно занимает вдвое больше времени, чем обычно, из-за того, что приходится нарочито медленно идти по коридору, вежливо улыбаясь остальным обитателям дома, дабы не вызвать подозрений.

В конечном итоге Эрик начинает беспокоиться, что Ксавье устанет ждать и уйдет. Но его опасения не оправдываются, и, когда Лэншерр возвращается в гостиную, Чарльз всё так же рассиживает на столе, свесив ноги. Эрика он всё же не дождался.

Длинные пальцы кольцом обхватывают член, голова запрокинута, с губ срываются рваные вздохи.

Лэншерр каменеет, на несколько секунд застывая в проёме, затем громко хлопает дверью, шагая вперёд и дожидаясь, когда на него обратят внимание. Ксавье выгибается дугой, захлёбывается собственным стоном.

Он так красиво кончает, что Эрик от одного только вида раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося Чарльза готов спустить. Этот парень однажды сведет Эрика с ума.

Лэншерр, на ходу стягивает свитер, выбирается из штанов и трусов, на секунду останавливаясь, чтобы достать из кармана тюбик. Ксавье более или менее приходит в себя и открывает глаза, глядя на мужчину. Смущённо улыбается ему уголками губ.

\- Извини, - шепчет Чарльз, но виноватым он не выглядит.

\- Кто сказал, что это всё? - ухмыляется Эрик, подходя ближе и вовлекая Ксавье в неглубокий дразнящий поцелуй.

Затем Лэншерр надавливает на плечи Чарльза, вынуждая того опуститься спиной на стол. Эрик нависает над ним, касается губами подбородка, опускаясь поцелуями на шею, грудь. Вжимается пахом в пах Чарльза, чувствуя, как парень вновь начинает возбуждаться.

Эрик больше не может ждать. Он выпрямляется и подхватывает ноги Ксавье под коленками. Чарльз сгибает ноги, упираясь пятками в край стола, и разводит в разные стороны. Лэншерр кое-как нашаривает принесённый тюбик, ради которого, ему, собственно, и приходилось оставлять Чарльза здесь и бежать в комнату. Эрик выдавливает на пальцы немного геля, растирая его по подушечкам, и касается поджавшегося входа, усмехаясь, когда Чарльз дергается.

Лэншерр старается растягивать его медленно, причиняя как можно меньше боли, но Чарльз сам начинает двигаться, насаживаясь на его пальцы и пошло постанывая. И от этого окончательно сносит крышу. Эрик вытаскивает пальцы, торопливо выдавливая на них ещё смазки и опускает руку на собственный, давно изнывающий от возбуждения член, торопливо размазывая по нему гель.

Лэншерр приставляет головку к достаточно растянутому кольцу мышц и осторожно входит, тут же замирая, чтобы дать время привыкнуть.

Эрик опускает ладони на колени Чарльза, чуть поглаживая и ещё шире разводя их в сторону, а затем толкается вперёд, входя практически до конца. Чарльза подбрасывает вверх, одна нога соскальзывает со стола, и Эрик тут же подхватывает её, приподнимая и закидывая себе на плечо. Он делает ещё несколько толчков на пробу, а затем начинает неторопливо двигаться, постепенно увеличивая темп.

Чарльз под ним поскуливает и извивается всякий раз, как член Эрика проезжается по чувствительной точке. Ксавье кусает раскрасневшиеся, припухшие от поцелуев губы, жмурится и запрокидывает голову, зарывается пальцами в свои волосы. Лэншерр движется в нём, крепко сдавливая пальцами тонкую кожу, млея от того, как туго сжимается вокруг него Чарльз.

Эрик почти на пределе. Мир перед глазами начинает темнеть, картинка расплывается.

Он встряхивает несколько раз головой, пытается сморгнуть с глаз пелену, но ничего не выходит. Тогда он зажмуривается, крепко стискивает зубы, продолжая двигаться.

Сквозь шум в ушах пробивается сдавленный стон, и Ксавье вцепляется в его руку, крепко сжимая пальцы на плече, царапая кожу короткими ногтями. Эрик кончает первым. Ему кажется, что он сейчас разорвется от переполняющих его ощущений.

Оргазм проходит волной по телу, заставляя выгибаться, напрягаться, подаваться навстречу разгоряченному Чарльзу, едва ли не падая на него. Лэншерр делает ещё несколько движений, дотрахивая парня. Ксавье опускает ладонь на свой член, и Эрик накрывает её сверху своей рукой, сжимая чуть сильнее и доводя наконец Чарльза до разрядки.

Лэншерр жадно ловит каждый его вздох, каждый стон, каждое движение, стараясь сохранить всё это в памяти. Он мягко отстраняется, выходя из Чарльза. Затем вновь наваливается на него, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и покрывая его невесомыми поцелуями.

Ксавье обнимает руками плечи Эрика, крепче прижимая его к себе, и смеётся.

И в этот момент Эрику кажется, что он многое готов отдать, лишь бы и дальше слышать этот смех.

***

Лунный свет пробивается сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески.

Его лучи падают на кровать, оставляя на ней неяркое пятно света.

Уже глубокая ночь, а Эрик и Чарльз всё ещё лениво ворочаются в постели, приходя в себя после второго раунда.

В комнату Эрика они перебрались не сразу. Сначала долго собирали одежду, пытались в неё влезть, а затем ползали по полу, подбирая разбросанные фишки. Да и вообще не мешало хотя бы немного прибрать за собой, чтобы не шокировать учеников, которые могли бы заглянуть в гостиную.

А позже они с Чарльзом крались по коридору, глупо хихикая и прячась по тёмным углам, стоило только заслышать чьи-то шаги. Прямо как влюбленные подростки.

В комнате Эрика они снова с упоением набросились друг на друга, скидывая измятую одежду, жадно целуясь, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, что нечем дышать.

А теперь лежат практически без сил. Разве что Чарльз постоянно ёрзает, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Но сон всё равно никак не идёт, и потому Ксавье, приподнявшись на локтях и убедившись, что Эрик тоже не спит, хитро улыбается, перекидывая через Лэншерра ногу и седлая его бёдра.

\- Что, - отзывается Эрик, наблюдая за ним из-под прикрытых век. - Готов к третьему заходу?

Чарльз фыркает.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты признал. Я победил сегодня, - Ксавье упирается руками в грудь Эрика, склоняясь к нему. - А на третий раунд у тебя сил не хватит.

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, а затем Ксавье позорно вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Эрик умудряется перевернуться и вжать его в матрас.

\- Проверим? - шепчет Лэншерр и улыбается во все свои тридцать два зуба.

Ксавье растягивает губы в ухмылке.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты похож на акулу, когда улыбаешься?

Эрик фыркает и шутливо клацает зубами. Он сильнее наваливается на Чарльза, и теперь практически лежит на нём, лишь слегка опираясь локтями о матрас.

\- Ты не победил сегодня, Чарльз, - он ухмыляется, наклоняясь и касаясь губами щеки парня.

\- И какой урок ты усвоил сегодня? - спрашивает Эрик, снова приподнимаясь и заглядывая в блестящие глаза Ксавье.

\- Не играть в покер с акулой? - невинно спрашивает тот.

Лэншерр изворачивается и тыкает его пальцем между рёбер, от чего Чарльз ойкает и дергается, пытаясь выбраться, но Эрик держит крепко.

\- Ты можешь играть в покер с акулой, - милостиво разрешает он и целует приоткрытые губы. - Но только попробуй смухлевать ещё раз.


End file.
